Treasurefinder
vent sona Intro= A pain seeking, strange feelin's takin' over me Please don't judge me "Hope was never waiting for me around the corner." I am acting, acting differently And you know me, you know Mature content warning. Small, vague blurb about the character. Know what's inside Please always love me Even though I lo-, I lo-, I lost my mind |-|Main= Information, technologie Qu'est-ce que tu veux Call me a masochist, but pain is enlightening. It shows us who we are. We can become addicted to pain. It gives us a distraction from our other problems. It lets us be the victim, to point the finger at someone else. Sometimes I wish it was still happening. My torture. I lie down at night, craving an escape from my problems. Months later, it takes all my willpower not to find that notebook in the middle of the night and scribble all over the first page before ripping it out from existence. But in the end I always convince myself that thinking is better. To think is to be aware. To be aware is to be able to solve problems. If I were to let the monster free, I would become a weapon. I know too much. I can't give in. The world is counting on me. And I am counting on the world. I need help. I can't deal with this alone. Please, open up your hearts. Use your brains. Be an activist. I can't cause change without a helping hand. -Treasurefinder Information, technologie What do you want from me? NAME is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Soundcloud links to major theme songs. Why do I have porcelain skin With wires and electrics within? So many questions Tell me, what crimes will you make me commit? Appearance. Treasurefinder's scales would look black from afar. However, when one looks closer, it's actually a very dark purple, with flecks of lighter purple hidden like stars in a bright sky. Her underbelly, wing membranes, and frills are a dark green. Her horns and ruff are silver; her eyes are a bright purple. They are skinny, but at a healthy weight for themself. They were in a dark period in their life, and then they were too skinny to be healthy, but now they are better. She is learning to take care of herself. Other than that, Treas has a NightWing body, other than her RainWing wings and frills. Treas has three emeralds embedded above each of her eyes, large rubies carved into their horns, and purple gems line their tail. They've had these since before their trauma, and they costed a fortune, but she still remains just as proud of them. They have a scar down the back of their head on the right side. But instead of pink, it shines a dark purple. Ir is proof of her trauma being from magical origin. So she holds it close to her heart, despite the pain it reminds her of. Am I a replica of someone that you loved? Someone you made me to replace Am I a replica of someone flesh and blood? Someone you made me to replace Personality. Treas is more than meets the eye. They used to hate themself. And they still haven't recovered completely. But they're getting there. One could say their moral compass was to blame. For Treas, what is wrong is wrong. But she's learned that it isn't always the case. Doing bad things to bad dragons is okay. They are very emotional, which can usually get the best of them. This isn't to say that she doesn't shun logic, though: although she isn't the most logical dragon out there, she is more factual than she seems. In the end, their intuition was their savior. She does not repeat the past if she can help it. She believes in the future. They believe it will be brighter. If everyone only tries. They are an optimist, despite what happened to them. They believe most people are good; it's only a few who run everything. They don't plan much, deciding how they would end their horrors only the day of. They believe that too much love can be put into plans, if a plan B and C and D are needed, why have a plan at all? Isn't planning for a situation you can't predict a time waster? Treas is quiet, and has been diagnosed with anxiety and social anxiety. Not only are they introverted, but speaking to someone they barely know is like jumping into a pit of lava. They need alone time. And when someone is watching through her eyes, knows everything she's thinking, knows all her secrets, makes her believe things she doesn't, she doesn't get that time alone. And it makes her emotions hell. But the trauma's over. They know that now. All they have left of it is the long, purple scar sliced right on their scalp. Now they can finally be happy. Now they can achieve their dreams. Now is their time. Hard feelings, you got my circuitry bleeding Am I a man or machine? If I can never love, why do I have hard feelings? Why do I have hard feelings? History. text My arms and my legs are so stiff Is that the way you wanted it? Why am I so different? What crimes will you make me commit? Abilities and Weaknesses. text Am I a replica of someone that you loved? Someone you made me to replace Am I a replica of someone flesh and blood? Someone you made me to replace Relationships. text Hard feelings, you got my circuitry bleeding Am I a man or machine? If I can never love, why do I have hard feelings? Why do I have hard feelings? Trivia. text Someone you made me to replace Someone you made me to replace |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric long messy list, maybe i'll organize it at some point but ehhhh *Almost Had Me - Lights *Don't Wait Up - Robert DeLong *Rabbit Hole - AViVA *Saviour - Lights *Ice - Lights *LOST MY MIND - Elley Duhé *Choke - Poppy *I Disagree - Poppy *Lily - Alan Walker *Hypnotized - Set it Off (explicit) *Panic Room - Au/Ra *Ultraviolet - Au/Ra *Frame and Focus - Lights *bury a friend - Billie Eilish *Unfortunate Soul - Kailee Morgue *Midnight Thoughts - Set it Off *Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots *Don't You Dare Forget the Sun - Get Scared *STREETS - AViVA *BRN - AViVA *Lions! - Lights *Possessed - Robert DeLong song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)